


The Price of Mercy

by savannahsage, wecameasfandoms



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, fantasystuck, will add as we go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-22
Updated: 2015-06-21
Packaged: 2018-03-25 05:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3798262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savannahsage/pseuds/savannahsage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/wecameasfandoms/pseuds/wecameasfandoms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seventeen years ago the a child was born, he would inherit all the abilities of the father. Given to the Witch of Space he grew up unaware of this heritage until his Seventeenth birthday. When he and the Prince are given their Aspects and Tiers. They are told of their fates and how they intertwine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prolog

Dave Strider didn’t know what to do, not with this. The creature had had a child. A child that would inherit all of its power. A little dark haired, green eyed, human child that would inherit its abilities.

 

But from what his sister, a well known seer, said, he won’t inherit the demon’s vile personality or ways. That is learned behavior, not natural behavior. Little balled up fists shook at him as he fought with himself about what to do. Should he give the child a chance, or let the thing be killed? Could he live with the guilt of knowing he killed a child, one innocent and free of sin?

No, no he couldn’t.

Almond shaped green eyes, eyes that looked like little emeralds, flecked with gold and lime, they were beautiful eyes. Not even Dave could deny that. Those same eyes held an unnatural knowledge, one that said this child was older than even the creature.

“Find him a home. Tell the family what he is, tell them he will be treated like a human child and raised unaware of his heritage. I will not have him mistreated over the sins of the father.” He said. His voice ringing a sharp command to the group of knights behind him.

Dave handed the child off to one of the gentler knights, a woman by the name of Latula. She took the child, a motherly expression in place of that mischievous grin in her eyes. She knew who to take him too; the witch on the outer edges of the city. She would raise this boy, protect him. She would do what she could to provide him with a human life. She’d also do what she could to prevent him from becoming his father.

 

 

Jade Harley was an old wizened woman, with long black hair that had turned grey years ago, silvery wisps that flew in the wind. She had lime green eyes that always had a hidden smile. She wasn’t a dark witch, not like she was when she came of age. No, she was now a kind woman, known for her remedies and gentle smile. She was pardoned by the king for crimes she should have been executed for during her mid years and she was given a house far beyond the cities walls. There she lived, peacefully making trips into the city when called or being visited by people looking for aid or just a nice round of conversation.

Latula found Jade hunched over her garden, weeding the tulips. With the little tyke in her arms fast asleep she approached the old woman. ”Jade,” she called, her voice soft but still caring, ”I need to ask a favor on behalf of Dave.”

Jade straightened, her back popping with the motion.She looked at Latula and nodded. ”Alright dear. How can I help him?” she spoke, her voice old and smooth with age. “He hasn’t fallen ill has he?”

Latula smiled at her, ”No, not him. But he is gone. And he left a child. He will probably inherit all of his abilities, or gain stronger ones.” She stated,offering Jade the dark haired bundle. “He doesn’t have a name, but he is very good natured. Rose said the behavior of his father was learned. So if raised in good care, he should grow up well.”

Jade nodded, taking the little bundle of blankets. “His father was a great man once. Or he should have been, had he not turned sour. I’ll do what I can to raise him, treat him right, keep him from becoming his father. For now why don’t you come in for some tea and help me pick a name?” She offered, grinning at latula, old eyes speaking of years past and years to come. She looked at latula as if she were a daughter or a younger sister.


	2. Ch. 1

Jake grew up normal. He was a happy child, cared for by the woman he believed to be his grandmother. A perpetual smile and ever happy attitude. He was a bit old fashioned from being raised by the old witch. He was often guilty of using phrases uncommon, ‘gadzooks’, ‘rip roarer’, ‘coldcocked’, and ‘discombobulated’ were a few of his more known words.  
His eyes were still emeralds in the shape of almonds, always twinkling with a smile even if one wasn’t present. He was a kind boy, always willing to help his grandmother weed her precious gardens, or clean the house. Rarely he’d talk back, but even then he upheld her in the highest respect.  
Jake was a small boy, even in his teen years he was about five five, a little shorter than most. He wasn’t weak, not by any measure; he wasn’t brought up to lollygag either. Jade had raised him well. He wasn’t an uncommon sight in town nor was he an unwelcomed one.  
The people knew little about him, no more about himself than he did really. He’d been found on Jade’s stoop, bundled in blankets, little fists waving and bright green eyes open with soft laughter. He’d been a good child, sleeping through the nights, being quiet when necessary.  
And in three days, the little bundle that was supposedly left on the doorstep will turn seventeen, be given a tier and an aspect. He will become what he is meant to be. Being a more or less orphan, he will be given his name with the prince, and his cousin, along with three other kids: Karkat, Nepeta, and Aradia.  
Being given an aspect and a tier was a great deal; it meant you were old enough to live off on your own, to be an adult. Jake couldn’t wait.  
He was practically bouncing as he made his way to the markets, his grandmother’s list in his hand. He’d needed to grab ingredients for a brew, one that was supposed to help an expecting mother in the city. At least that was the plan. But as his grandmother grew older, her magick grew less powerful, and the past few attempts hadn’t worked as well as they should have. But he knew this one would. This one would succeed where others had failed.  
Jake stepped into the bustling market and began scanning over the list. From the top it read: eye of a salamander, boney fish oil, poppy, a bud of rose, basil and chrysanthemum. He was going to be going all over the market to get these things, wasn’t he? Oh well, all the better to distract himself. Grandma had yet to stir him wrong, and if she needed these things he was going to get them!  
His first stop would have to be at the flower stall, knowing it was closest to where he currently was. He needed a rose bud. People had crowded the market already, making it a game of tuck and dodge to simply navigate through the streets, murmuring quick little apologies whenever his shoulder brushed up against someone else’s, and giving a cheerful ol’ smile anytime someone accidentally bumped against him. No harm no foul, eh? The scent of flowers was more than enough to lead him towards the booth that he knew so well, scooting forward through the crowd like a salmon against the current of the river.  
“Whew! That was a struggle.” He chuckled when he came upon the vendor, taking a moment to scan his eyes over the many flowers she had on display. His fingers touched each one, wondering what colour he should chose. His grandmother had taught him the meanings of each in its own time, and he knew that when it came to flowers, colour could be just as important as type. Finally he settled on a white one, youth and innocence. It seemed appropriate for such an occasion, didn’t it?  
His fingers touched each white bud in turn, feeling the energy that thrummed through their petals, its own little waves and curls. It was the same as the energy in him, or even the people in the market. One in particular seemed to reach out for him, as if asking him to pick it and by golly he knew that one was it! ‘Magick is in all things, Jake. From the sun to the stars, the clouds in the sky and the dirt on the ground. Most people go their entire life without feeling it, and they are happy. Then there are some like us, who can feel it everyday. We can see it, and it’s up to us to help those who can’t.’  
“This one please.” The exchange went relatively simply, money switched for the rosebud, and then it was on to the next bit of business. His grandmother needed another flower, the chrysanthemum, but this vendor sold none. Too bad; it would have been nice to knock two things off his list at once! Humming softly to himself, Jake stood on his tiptoes to peer around at all the vendors. Luckily, they usually appeared to stick together by what they sold, and the overwhelming scent of flowers told him a chrysanthemum should be around here somewhere!  
A moment later he was traveling back along the stream of people, occasionally poking his head up from the crowd to gaze at the wares. Shining trinkets and smooth mirrors, little animals made from twigs, rocks, and gems. He remembered coming to the market as a young child, clinging to his grandmother’s hand. There had been so many people. There still was, but back then he hadn’t been used to it. Back then these people had been tall, scary, and with faces that seemed hidden in the shadows, faces like demons.  
He’d begged to go home and yet his grandmother had simply smiled kindly at him. ‘Jake my dear, what’s the matter?’ she’d asked, and he’d told her. He never kept secrets from his grandmother. ‘Is that all? You should have told me! I have just the spell for that.’ She’d bent down close to him, smiling as she leaned closer. ‘Whenever you get scared, Jake, or whenever it seems like the challenges around you are just too tough to face, I want you to remember this. Close your eyes, Jake, and imagine something you love. Anything at all you love, bring it close in your mind. Hold it close, and then whisper ‘tá mé láidir ar do shon’.’  
Tá mé láidir ar do shon. To this day he remembered the words, the way just simply saying them made him feel strong. He would close his eyes, imagine his grandmother, and whisper those words. ‘I will protect you’, it meant. They always had protected him, every time.  
When he saw the chrysanthemums he quickly made his way over, selecting a strong flower with big petals that looked like they’d never wilt. Once again, he handed the money over, crossing off the second flower from his shortening list. The poppy and fish bone oil came equally as easy, the ingredients all held within the crook of his arm. The market had begun to lessen in number of people, and still they were everywhere and anywhere. Vendors cried out from their carts, eager to draw the curious eyes of passersby to buy their wares, and more than once Jake had to stop himself from gawking at beautiful fabrics and shining trinkets. If only he had enough money to get something for his grandmother. That would definitely make her day, by golly!  
But, over and over again, he went back to the list, trotting to and fro in an attempt to gather everything. Sometimes he wished that it was all in a one stop witch shop, but that would just be too easy eh? Where would be the challenge, the adventure, in that? The mere idea of this task being an adventure brought a pleasant smile across his lips, and Jake brushed back a bit of his black hair. That was it! An adventure was afoot and the quest would soon be completed! All that was left now was basil and a salamander’s eye, and, well.. at least one of those things would be easy, eh?  
With a spring in his step, the dark skinned boy took off once more along the path, dodging to and fro with purpose. For what was boredom when faced with an adventure? Nothing, by goodness! He kept whispering the last two ingredients to himself, gazing around and dodging those others in the markets as he did. Basil and a Salamander’s eye. Basil and eye. Eye and basil. So focused he was it would come as no surprise that eventually his dodging skills fell a tad lackluster, leaving him to careen directly into a body traveling along the same path as him.  
Not one for a particularly steady sort of balance, Jake was immediately sent back on his ass, the items he’d already gathered scattered around his feet. Air whooshed from his chest in a rather embarrassing display and he blinked a few times, rubbing at his head.  
“Gadzooks! Sorry about that chap. Admittedly I was not paying a lick of attention as to where I was stepping, are you alright?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks again to ash-fav for editing. Also this part was done by savanahsage so go read some of their stuff

**Author's Note:**

> Edits by ash-fave.tumblr.com and ideallychatoyant.tumblr.com


End file.
